Against the Tide
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Annie and Finnick were made for each other, anyone could see that. They hated being apart and would do anything for each other. So when Annie is reaped Finnick makes a promise to keep her alive no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Her dark brown hair stood out against the cream bed sheets and her deep breathing echoed through the room.

Finnick opened the door with his elbow and smiled at her. He stood for a moment, admiring the girl who was still fast asleep. He was so lucky to have her even though he still didn't know how he got her in the first place.

He sat their breakfast on the small table and knelt down by her side of the bed. He shook her awake and smiled when she groaned and shook her head.

" Annie, I've got breakfast for you," he said.

" Prob'ly burnt," she said, still half asleep as she rolled on to her stomach.

" Not this time Anna. It's cereal," he said. She smiled into the pillow and turned her head to look at him.

" Alright," she said, through a yawn. He grinned and moved the tray to the bottom of the bed. He climbed under the covers again and passed one bowl to her as she sat up.

" Reaping today," Finnick said.

" My last one," Annie replied, she looked at him. She was slightly nervous, they could pick her just because she loved Finnick and he loved her.

" You've nothing to worry about. I'm doing what they want," he said.

" But you'll be gone for a month. I won't see you," she said.

" I'll be thinking of you all the time," he promised. " Apart from when I'm eating." Annie laughed and he smiled at her. She was perfect in his eyes, with her long brown curls and green eyes. She was worth a million of any woman in the Capitol. It made him sick having to pretend he actually liked any of them when the only girl he could ever want was Annie.

" I'm sure you'll be thinking of food more than me. We know how much you eat," she said.

" Good point, but it'll be close," he said, slurping the milk from his cereal.

" Finnick, you are not five years old. Act your age," Annie said, trying not to laugh at his milk covered face.

" But Annie," he moaned.

" Finish your breakfast," she said. She took another spoonful of her cereal and watched him play with the milk and the spoon, lifting the milk and then pouring it back into the bowl. She rolled her eyes, she was used to it by now.

" What time did you get up at?" She asked.

" Couple of hours ago, I went for a swim, then showered and made breakfast," he replied.

" Bad dreams?" She asked. He nodded, and she knew not to ask anymore questions. His memories of the Games made him angry. The fact that he was only fourteen yet he killed five people. The fact that he had their blood on his hands. The fact that their ghosts haunted him every night. He didn't want Annie to know that, she was too innocent. Too pure. He knew she would worry about him and he didn't want that.

They finished their breakfast in silence and Annie put the bowls on the table beside the bed.

" Are you going to stay with Mags?" Finnick asked, lying down and looking at her as she did the same. She nodded and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

" I don't like being on my own," Annie said.

" Mags is good company," he said.

" And a better cook than you," Annie laughed.

" Everyone is a better cook than me my dear," he said, shifting closer to her and poking her arm.

" You do burn water after all," she said.

" I didn't know it would turn into steam!" He answered.

" Then you're an idiot," she said, a smile on her face.

" Hey!" He moved his hand from her arm and began to tickle her. The squeals of her laughter could probably be heard outside but they didn't care.

" Finn. Finn. Stop. Please," she squeaked, through her giggles.

" Say I'm a genius and I'm the best cook ever," he said, stopping for a second.

" I can't tell a lie," she said, looking in him in the eye.

" Ok then," he said, starting to tickle her again. She grabbed his hands and held them away from her and smiled at him.

" You're a genius. But I'm not saying you can cook," she said.

" Yeah, that might be going a bit far," he said, grinning down at her. He leant down and kissed her as there was a knock on the front door. He sighed and sat back, slightly annoyed that they had been interrupted.

" That'll be Mags," he said. She nodded and they both got out of bed.

" Because it would be so awful if we slept in on Reaping Day," Annie said, rubbling sleep from her eyes. Finnick nodded and walked downstairs to the front door. He opened it and smiled at his mentor and mother figure.

" I'm up this year. Happy?" He asked.

" You have finally learnt how to wake up on time, that's wonderful. Where's Annie?" Mags asked, walking in and looking around.

" Here." The eighteen year old ran down the stairs and hugged the old woman. " Good morning Mags."

" Hello Annie," she said. " You both know that the reaping starts in an hour?"

" It doesn't take that long to get dressed," Finnick said, leaning against the bannister.

" We'll be early this year. I promise," Annie said.

" No detours to the beach," Mags said. They shook their heads, remembering last year where they barely made it to the square before the film.

* * *

><p><p>

Thirty minutes later Finnick was lying on the bed, fully dressed, probably creasing his clothes as Annie brushed her hair. She was so carefree about how she looked except for her hair, she said it was because it got knotted so easily and then became a pain to brush but in reality in made her feel close to her mother, who spent hours brush out her hair until it fell in silken curls. She put a clip in either side of it so the sea breeze wouldn't blow it in her face and then she turned to Finnick.

" That's me," she said. He nodded and stood up. He took her hand and they walked down the stairs quietly. They slipped on their shoes by the door and then walked outside. They other six victors from District 4 were all beginning to walk to the square as well but Finnick and Annie stayed away from them so they could have a private conversation.

Neither of them enjoyed big groups and preferred their own company to that of others. Their conversations were always the same in public, short and they had no meaning. Finnick would would ramble on or make a few jokes and Annie's replies would be short but precise. Usually they just walked along hand in hand in a companionable silence.

They arrived in the square and stopped away from the huge crowd already forming.

" I'll see you soon," Finnick said.

" I'll miss you," she whispered, looking up at him.

" I'll miss you too. I'll be home as soon as possible," he said. " Don't worry about me."

" A month's a long time Finn, and it's in my nature to worry about you. You should know that by now," she said, smiling at him.

" I love you Annie Cresta and don't forget that," he said, kissing her cheek.

" I love you too Finn," she said, she let go of his hand walked into the crowd of teenagers. When she disappeared Finnick made his way to where the other victors were standing. Most of them weren't very welcoming to him, they called his win a fluke because he was only fourteen. They said the rest of the tributes must have been weak. They just didn't like the idea of someone who was still basically a kid winning the games. Mags was the only one who really enjoyed his company, he just annoyed the others but he didn't mind if they liked him or not, he had Annie and Mags so he was happy.

In the square Annie was standing in her section alone, the girls around her avoided her like she was the plague. It was jealousy - that's what Finnick said. She didn't understand why they were jealous, it wasn't like they ever had a chance with the boy who had been her best friend for the last thirteen years.

" Annie." Annie was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at her cousin, Orlaigh was the only girl her age who spoke to her.

" Our last year," Orlaigh said. " Can you remember our first? You were so nervous you nearly threw up."

" That was you," Annie said, with a smile. Orlaigh smiled and nodded.

" It's strange, I'm not that scared now. Maybe it's because I know it's over now and I can get on with life without being worried about dying," she said.

" But in fifteen years you'll have to worry about your kids. It's never going to go away," Annie said, she knew what it was like to see someone come out of the arena, even then you were scared for them. The constant fear would never go away until the games were stopped and that would never happen. No matter what Finn said about having hope.

" Happy Hunger Games District 4," our escort Mabella Fina walked on the stage in a dress that resembled an octopus and a large purple wig with fish in it. She went went for the theme of the district.

She introduced the video and the mayor gave a speech and then it was time for the names. Mabella walked to the girls bowl first and Annie automatically crossed her fingers and on stage Finnick did the same.

" The female tribute this year is... Annie Cresta."

Annie looked around, wondering for a second if there was another Annie Cresta that lived in District 4. She looked up to the stage and caught Finnick's eye and just by looking at him she knew it was her. His face had drained of colour and he was gripping Mags' hand so he could keep standing. She made her way up slowly, she couldn't believe it was her. Seven slips. That's all she had. She stood on stage and stared into the distance. She ignored Mabella's questions as she held back her tears. She had to look strong, she wasn't stupid and crying made you look weak.

Finnick watched her from the corner of his eye, all he wanted to do was run to her and take her somewhere safe. It was his worst nightmare coming true, he had tried to protect her. And now he had to help her in the Games. He knew who was going to win the games this year. He wasn't giving Annie any other choice, and he'd do everything he could to get her out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The people of District 4 weren't surprised, bad things happened to the people who were close to Finnick Odair. So naturally Annie Cresta was next in line to die.

Finnick felt sick, his life flashed before his eyes, just as it did when he was reaped. His first memory of Annie played in his mind, the day he realised he loved her, the day he spoke to her grandfather and the day she moved in.

* * *

><p><p>

Annie Cresta stood behind her father's legs as her mother knocked the door. They were visiting their new neighbours: the Odairs. The door opened and a blonde couple stood there, a tiny boy stood on the stairs behind them.

" Hello, I'm Alison, this is Andrew and Annie. We live next door and wanted to introduce ourselves," Mrs Cresta said. Annie peeked out at the mention of her name but quickly moved behind her father again.

" It's lovely to meet you. I'm Marina and this is Richard," the blonde woman said. " I'm not sure where the boys are."

" Here Mama," Finnick said, toddling down the stairs. They were quite steep for a three year old and required a lot of concentration.

" This is our youngest Finnick. He looks about the same age as your Annie," Richard said, he lifted his son from the bottom stair and carried him to the door. The little boy looked down and caught the little girl peeking out.

" Hi. I'm Finnick," he said. He took a step towards her and grinned. " Come play with me." He put out a hand and she looked at it.

" Go play Annie," her father said, smiling at his shy daughter. She took Finnick's hand and he pulled her into the house.

* * *

><p><p>

Finnick sat in his garden looking at the street and he watched everyone walk past. It was Reaping Day. It was only once a year but it came around so quickly. It would be his third time, he had three slips of paper.

" Finnick!" He turned his head and looked at the girl walking towards him. He didn't recognise her at first, she looked beautiful. Finnick hadn't really bothered with girls before, he had more important things to think about. But at that moment Annie Cresta became the most important thing in his life.

Her brown curls were tied back but a few hung around her face and she was wearing a blue dress with a floral print. He had seen it on her before but today it looked different.

" How are you feeling?" Annie asked, she sat beside him and stretched her legs out in front of her. For the first time ever Finnick was tongue tied. Annie took his silence as nervous so she continued talking.

" It's going to be fine. They never pick someone our age and when they do an older kid volunteers," she said. " Let's think about summer. We can go to the beach every day. We can go deeper into the caves and find buried treasure."

Finnick looked at her and smiled. She talked when she was nervous.

" You're right," he said. " Do you want to go?"

" Not really, but we have no choice," she said. They stood up and began the short walk to the square. Annie slipped her hand into Finnick's to try and calm her nerves. She did this a lot since her parents died but he didn't mind, it felt normal to him but now it made his heart race as he tried to keep calm. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Annie. In front of the girl he was pretty sure he liked. In front of the most beautiful girl in District 4. In front of his best friend since he was three years old.

He sighed, he was being stupid. It was Annie, his Annie, his best friend. Not some girl he hardly knew.

* * *

><p><p>

Finnick stood at the top of the pier, from there he could see old Mr Cresta sitting on the edge of the pier with his fishing pole. The old man scared him to death but he had to keep with tradition. It was only right to ask a girl's closest male relative if they could court each other. And since Annie's parents died three years previous that was her grandfather, who she though was grizzly. But everyone else was just terrified by him.

Finnick walked down the pier and stood beside the old man, he cleared his throat and waited.

" What do you want Odair?" He said, not looking up. Finnick took a deep breath and tried to remember everything he had planned to say.

" Mr Cresta, I want to talk to you about Annie. As you know we have been best friends for years and I really do love her. I believe I can provide for her and I will do my best to make her happy if you will agree to let me take her out," Finnick said, he played with the hem of his shirt and waited for a reply.

" Of course that's what you want," he said. Finnick looked at him, still unsure of his answer. " Are you sure you love her?"

" Yes sir, more than anything else in the world. I would like to marry her when we're old enough but I want your permission first," Finnick said. He felt like he was going into the Hunger Games again as he waited for the answer which could possibly ruin his life.

Philip Cresta knew it was coming, he was old but he wasn't blind. The two were clearly perfect for each other no matter how much he tried to think otherwise. But he didn't want to give up his Annie, his sweet girl and only grandchild. He knew Finnick was a good lad and would be able to give Annie anything she would ever want but he wasn't sure if any boy, not even a victor, was good enough for his granddaughter.

He looked up to see the sixteen year old's nervous expression, he really wanted him to say yes, and he would because Finnick made Annie happy and that was all he could care about.

* * *

><p><p>

Finnick carried the final box inside and looked at Annie who sat on his couch, even in black she looked like an angel, a very sad angel.

" That's all of your stuff in, we can put it away later. Do you want something to eat? Or a glass of water?" Finnick asked, as he sat beside her. She shook her head and played with her charm bracelet.

" I didn't expect him to go so soon," she whispered.

" No one did. He just couldn't live without her," Finnick said, watching her. The tears made her eyes gleam but she refused to cry. She had cried enough in the last few days.

" You're the only person I have left Finn," she said, as it dawned on her. Her parents were dead, her grandparents were dead. Everyone who loved her was gone.

" I'll never leave you Annie," he said.

" But you're leaving next week," she replied. For weeks she had dreaded his trip to the Capitol and just wished he would stay with her.

" I don't want to go, I'm trying to stay here Annie but they don't care," he said. Annie nodded, Finnick told her everything every time he came home and each time it scared her more and more, she was worried that one day he wouldn't come back at all.

Annie stood up and looked at her piles of boxes that filled the hallway.

" Let's start unpacking;" she said.

* * *

><p><p>

Finnick missed the name of the boy but he could see straight away that he wasn't going to last. He was obviously twelve, small and skinny. Mags help him off the stage and then hugged him tightly.

" You look after her, my boy," she whispered in his ear.

" Mags I can't. I won't be able to watch her," he said, he was scared now, he was terrified for her life, he was scared to watch the other reapings to see the person who would probably kill his Annie. He was scared to close his eyes because even when he blinked he saw images of Annie being killed.

Finnick went got on to the train and waited, the empty train gave him a place to think and plan. He knew Annie was tough and she didn't give up easily but she was shy, extremely shy. She picked things up quickly so would be able to use a weapon once she practiced for a while and she knew about knots and fishhooks. Maybe she was more prepared than he thought.

Annie sat alone in her room in the Justice Building, she knew no one would show up. Orlaigh would have been forbidden by her parents and she had no one else.

" I'm going to die," she whispered. She walked around the room, repeating the same sentence over and over in her head. She didn't have a chance, usually the careers were huge and she knew she would never be able to fight them. And she wouldn't be able to kill the weak ones even if she had to. She could hardly kill a fish. She hated blood, it reminded her of her grandparents.

An hour later the tributes were on the train to the Capitol. Finnick sat beside Annie and held on to her hand.

" I'm going to do everything I can to keep you alive Annie," he whispered so Annie would be the only one to hear him.

" No Finn, I'm dead anyway," she replied, since getting on the train she had stared at her feet and it was starting to annoy Finnick.

" Let's go to my room and we can talk properly," he said. She nodded and they both walked out of the carriage. Finnick led her to a dark blue room that look similar to their bedroom in Victors' Village.

" I'm going to die Finn," she said, and for the first time since hearing her name called she broke down.

" You won't. I won't let you Annie," he said, he held her close as she sobbed. He ran one hand through her hair and rocked slightly, hoping she would calm down.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on the bed until they were called for dinner. Finnick stood up and rubbed his face with his hands, his eyes were damp with tears as could couldn't contain them when Annie cried.

" Do you want to stay here? I can bring something back for you?" He asked, when she didn't get off the bed.

" Please," she whispered. She fell back on to the pillows and curled into a ball.

" I'll be back soon," he said. He walked out of the room and towards the dining area. He looked at the three people at the table: Mabella, the boy tribute and Sasha his mentor. He wasn't in the mood for this, usually he could put on a mask and hide how he felt but he couldn't today. Today he felt like anyone who had sent a family member into the games.

" I think I'm going to eat with Annie," he said, he lifted the two untouched plates from the table and he grabbed two bottles filled with golden coloured liquid - apple juice. Annie's favourite.

" You can't. You have to eat here with us," Mabella said.

" I'm worried about Annie, I don't think she should be left alone," he replied.

" You're going to have to forget her Odair," Sasha said. She knew what Annie meant to Finnick, all the victors knew but none of them understood.

" She's my tribute. I'm supposed to take care of her," he said, before he started the walk back to his room. The door opened and he saw that Annie hadn't moved. He put the plates and bottles on the bed and lay beside her. Annie smiled at the food, it was like their dinner the night before, Annie had cooked and then they ate in bed because Finnick was having a bad day.

" You're becoming very lazy Anna. This is your second meal in bed today," Finnick laughed, as he lifted his plate and looked over what he had brought.

" You forgot the forks," Annie said, she sat up and smiled at him.

" Then we can eat with our hands," he replied. He used his finger to scoop up a pile of mashed potato and Annie laughed.

" You are such a child," she said, but she copied him and began to pick at the food on her plate.

" I've been told," he replied. " I have a week to prepare you. And you're going to win Annie. And then we can go home and everything will be the same."

" I don't want to kill anyone," she said.

" You might not have to," he answered.

" It's the hunger games Finn, I have no choice," she said. He nodded, but he knew she wouldn't kill, Annie was too delicate for blood and guts, she used to faint when she got a paper cut.

" I suppose. So what will we do after? I think we should go on holiday, to the outer country maybe," Finnick said.

" Or we could stay in a tent on the beach," Annie suggested.

" That sounds nice," Finnick said. " We can have a couple of weeks of peace and quiet."

" You don't know the meaning of peace and quiet," Annie replied. Finnick hated silence, he always had and Annie was the opposite, she liked nothing better than curling up with a book when it was quiet.

" True," Finnick said. " And then we can go back home and we can go on the boat and help with the fishing and then in about a year or so there can be a baby Finnick running about the house."

" So you spend a lot of time thinking about the future then," Annie laughed. What he had said sounded nice, but it was unrealistic. She wouldn't win and he'd have to continue with his trips to the Capitol.

" You could say that," he replied. He thought of it more than he cared to admit. There was something about the idea of carbon copies of him and Annie that was extremely appealing.

" Is there anything else?" She asked.

" Noah and Erin," he said.

" So you have put a lot of thought into this," Annie said. She had thought of their future but not in the detail that Finnick did.

" I think about it when I can't sleep," he said. It calmed it down after the nightmares, he could imagine a completely different life for himself and Annie.

" You should just wake me," Annie replied, she wished that he would wake her up. She wanted to help but he wanted her to have a proper sleep every night.

" Do you want to watch the reapings?" He asked.

" Not really but I suppose we should," Annie said. She didn't want to see the people who were going to kill her but thought she should try to be prepared.


End file.
